


What If I Just Lost It

by The_confused_writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corrupted Steven Universe, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_confused_writer/pseuds/The_confused_writer
Summary: Steven finally loses his temper, and quickly begins to spiral downhill from there.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. It’s Starting

Steven sat in the middle of a field, his legs crossed in front of him, and a diamond I made his hands. He wiped his nose for the twentieth time, smearing more blood on his hand. He wiped it on his pants, which were more red than blue at this point, and flipped the bright white diamond in his pink hands.

He felt amazing.

it had all happened in a blur. White complaining to him for the 80th time, admitting she may have shattered a few gems, but had managed to stop at only a few, and bragging. The constant bragging that caused Steven to grate his teeth together and to dig his fingers into his palms nearly breaking the skin. Years of his childhood wasted fighting this tyrant And her family and now she felt she could talk to him like this.

Letting his anger out was one of the most freeing experiences of his his life. _Throwing every ounce of power and energy he had at her, breaking the ground around her and destroying her eye to make it just like Volleyballs._ He wished that the humans would have stayed away. But Ronaldo just had to go see the epic fight, and film it. When all was said in done, Ronaldo wasn't much more than a fleshy pulp mixed with shredded clothes and a smashed pair of glasses, after White accidentally stepped on him, crushing him flat in an instant.

Steven turned the diamond over in his hand again. He squeezed and watched in satisfaction as the diamond slowly Began to crack. Then it shattered, the shards slicing open his hand and spraying everywhere. Steven stood up slowly and picked up a couple of the pieces. He pressed them together in a ball of broken gem shards to create a disfigured gem. He licked the back and the shards fused together. He threw the new gem behind him and sat down again, this time besides the mushy pile of Ronaldo.

He noticed that part of Ronaldo’s hand was still intact. He pressed the fingers down into a fist and gave it a fist bump, smiling just a little. There was a low grumble ahead up him and Steven looked up. He watched the new diamond reform, a mangled form of what she originally was. It was like a dog, standing in all fours. It’s head was blank and devoid of any features, and instead had it’s eyes and mouth on it’s stomach. It cried in pain and agony and Steven laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed, until the laughter transformed into tears and sobs of horror. He fell onto his side and curled up into a ball sobbing into his knees as the realization of what he had done hit him full force. He was a monster. The white diamond mutation continued to scream and Steven screamed with it as he shook on the ground. He cried and screamed there for what felt like hours before he was finally able to get himself back onto his feet. 

He walked home, leaving the screaming mutation to suffer, flailing next to the pile of Ronaldo. It let out a scream that almost sounded like Steven’s name but he ignored it. His feet dragged with every step, and his crying had finally died down. His face was covered in blood due to his nosebleed, and from being in the splash zone when Ronaldo was smushed. It was still nighttime, and nobody probably even noticed that Steven was gone.

He saw his home up ahead, and increased his pace just a little. All the lights In the house we’re off, so he assumed that no one was awake to see him. He slowly walked up the wooden stairs and opened the door. He dragged himself to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He pressed his back against the door and slowly slid down it. He stared at the tub ahead of him, and counted in his head to distract himself.

1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 4

The skin on his face itched and he scratched it with his hand. His fingernails dug into his face, leaving shallow cuts. More blood dripped down his face and onto his shirt. He scratched himself again, this time on his arm. _You deserve the pain._

5 . . 6 . . 7 . . 8

He buried his face in between his knees and tried to think of nothing but his breathing. Surprisingly he almost immediately fell asleep. His skin stayed pink throughout the night, and his clothing began to rip as he grew. He dreamed of his mother and how someday he might end up just like her.

. . .

Steven woke up to a pounding on the door. He shook his head and groaned with discomfort. “STEVEN GET UP!” Amethyst called from the other side. Steven groaned again and rubbed his eyes with his hands. His clawed hands. He examined his hands quickly before crawling across the bathroom floor to the mirror. He stood up and gasped

Reflected in the mirror was a boy with pink patches of skin that covered most of his face and arms, had sharp teeth and small horns that protruded from his head, with sharp claws that could easily disembowel someone. The eyes were black with pink pupils that glowed. The Steven in the mirror had nearly doubled in size from last night and his jacket was torn on multiple places after being stretched too much.

“Steven.” Pearl called from the other side. “Are you alright in there. We need you to helpmate with the search party for Ronaldo, he went missing last night.”

Steven didn’t respond and instead looked down at his jacket and pulled it off, revealing an equally stretched t-shirt that had managed to stay intact. He threw the still bloody jacket to the side and stepped backwards into the tub, grunting in an animal like way as he moved. 

“Steven is there someone’s in there with you?”

Steven choked on his words, and nearly slipped in then tub. He pressed both hands against the wall to brace himself, and tried to calm down through deep breathing.

. . .

Pearl And Amethyst stood outside the bathroom door. “Why would Steven even want to stay in the bathroom, isn’t it kind of gross.” Amethyst said knocking again. “Steven I know that Ronaldo’s super annoying, but his dad is freaking out, which is causing Pearl to freak out.” She’s waited a couple of seconds for a response. There was none. “Okay man, but you know what that means.” She shape shifted her leg to make it twice as bulky. She raised her leg and kicked the door with so much force that it flew off its hinges. Pearl and Amethyst ran into the bathroom, to find it empty with a hole in the bathtub. 

“Now how did that happen?” Pearly questioned as she peered down the hole, too focused to notice the bloody laying on the floor. It went down farther than she could see. “Okay Amethyst you look down that hole, I’ll check the rest of the house. We have to find our kid before we search before somebody else. Amethyst nodded and jumped into hole, making sure to give a playful wave to Pearl before she disappeared. Pearl snorted and went to search the rest of the house.

As she was just starting to recheck the kitchen, Amethyst came back inside. “The tunnel just leads outside. I can’t tell of it was Steven or not. Last time I checked he didn’t have any special, tunneling powers. Pearl shrugged. Amethyst sighed. “You know Stevens been going on about he’s not a kid anymore lately, maybe he just wanted some time away from us. He probably just learned about those powers and didn’t want us to bother no, about it. I can’t believe Greg was right about all teens being jerks.”

”He didn’t say all teens, just most.” Pearl corrected. “Well if you really think that’s true, we better go searching for Ronaldo again. I don’t want his dad to pester me forever.” Amethyst chuckled and the two of them walked out the front door. “Now where are Garnet . .” She trailed me off as she spotted Garnet running towards them, a crying Mr. Fryman in her arms. Instead of climbing the stairs she simply jumped up, landing with a loud thump next to Pearl and Amethyst.

”Amethyst, take Mr. Fryman inside, no butts.” Amethyst nodded and Garnet dropped Mr.Fryman into her arms. Amethyst ran into the house and into to the kitchen to make him some of her infamous fries. Garnet turned to Pearl.

“I think White diamond was corrupted. We found her mangled next to Fryman juniors body.” Pearl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “She wasn’t able to move much, but she is still incredibly dangerous. We need to get everyone inside and safe while we find a way to defeat her. Is Steven inside?.”

Pearly chuckled nervously. “We can’t find Steven. We thought he was hiding in the bathroom, but when we opened the door there was a hole where he used to be. We just thought he wanted some time alone again.” Garnet paused. “Garnet do you see anything in the future.”

Garnet tensed up for a second before relaxing. “Some of the futures are looking very bleak, but I’m sure we can fix it. But we need to find Steven Now. Send a message to the others to search for Steven.” Pearl nodded and pulled her phone out of her gem. She quickly sent the message to Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth. 

“Is Steven going to be okay?” Pearl asked worriedly.

Garnet nodded. Telling Pearl the truth would only make it worse.

. . . 

Steven stumbled through the forest his shirt now ripped and torn. He was trying to speak, but his words came unintelligible. He cried out in pain and fell against a tree. He let out another cry, although this one sounded more like a roar. His head aches as the three horns slowly grew in, and his two bottom teeth grew more protruded. His claws dug into the tree, tearing through it’s bark. He pushed himself away from the tree and continued to walk through the woods.

He was now three times his original size, and completely pink. His neck had grown thicker and his jaw felt like it was made of rock instead of bone.

“Steven?” A rough voice asked.

Steven spun around to see Jasper standing there. She looked him up and down before smirking, amused. “What happened to you. You look horrible.”

_Kill her_

Steven clenched his fists and growled. The smile melted off Jasper’s face. “The unbeatable Steven is becoming corrupted?”

Steven opened his mouth wide. Turned away from Jasper, and roared. Beams of Pink energy shot from his mouth and flattened trees in front of him. Birds and small mammals were flung backwards and crushed upon impact. Steven picked up one of the trees with his now large hands and squeezed, snapping it in half easily. He turned to Jasper and grunted. He stomped his foot, shaking the ground beneath them, and causing Jasper to fall backwards.

”woah there.” Jasper chuckled nervously. “Bad day?” Steven simply stood there, bones crackling as he continued to grow larger, his top half extending. “Maybe you should have some alone time, I’ll just-“ Jasper sprinted away, not wanting to be crushed like the woodland creatures. Steven watched her go, before continuing on deeper into the forest grunting and moaning.

He didn’t feel human anymore, and he didn’t feel like a gem. He just felt like a monster and an angry one at that.

He roared again, and watched as the ground beneath him cracked.

He felt that same feeling he experienced when he fought White diamond and defeated her. Powerful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bismuth laid back on the ground rubbing her head. Usually when she bumped into someone, it was the other person who suffered the most. But she hadn't just run into any gem. She had run into the well known warrior Jasper. Jasper stood tall, the impact not knocking her over like it had for Bismuth. Jasper didn't bother to extend a hand, just stood there, looking down. Bismuth quickly got back on her feet, and tried to walk past Jasper, only to have Jasper grab her by the arm.

"I assume you're looking for Steven."

Bismuth nodded, eyeing Jasper suspiciously. "Yeah, Pearl said that he wasn't at home. No one knows where he is." She scowled. "Unless you do."

Jasper wasn't intimidated. "I did see him, he walked by me. He's corrupted." Bismuth's eyes widened. "I would just let him go if I were you. He's powerful, much more powerful than all of you crystal gems combined." Bismuth ripped her arm out of Jasper's grasp. 

"I think I'll go see it for myself. I think you understand why it's hard to trust you." Bismuth sent a quick text to the others about Steven's whereabouts before taking off into the forest, weaponless, but ready to fight if needed.

. . .

Steven stumbled through the woods, no standing at 30 feet tall and at least five feet wide. He had gone from having arms and legs to simple legs that ending in a sharp point, like a centipede. Speaking of centipedes, he could feel more limbs growing, trying to break through skin and help him move faster. It was painful and uncomfortable, and in that moment he just wanted everything to be over. 

A wave of anger passed over him. _What did I do to deserve this?_

His hair fell out in clumps and his human teeth fell from his gums to be replaced by sharp pink ones. His bones continued to break rearrange and mend themselves in a horribly painful cycle. A squirrel ran over one of his pointed limbs and he stabbed it with another, wanting to make something else suffer as much as he was. He roared in pain and anger and swung his head to the side, hitting a tree and splitting it in half.

"Steven!" He froze upon hearing his name, and looked down to see a bulky gem with rainbow hair standing a few feet away from. Bismuth looked up at the creature, who had just the faintest resemblance to Steven. Bismuth slowly walked towards him."Hey big guy." She said calmly. "Can you hear me from up there?" Steven tilted his head confused by her demeanor. "Look, I need you to work with me okay. I want to take you back home. Everyone is going to be there and we're going to help you."

Steven let out a cry of pain as the bones in his back twisted and he grew a few inches taller. "I know it hurts. Well I don't know, but I'm guessing." Bismuth moved forward and placed a hand on Steven's pink skin. It felt tougher and rougher than normal human skin, but Bismuth didn't let any of her surprise show. She smiled up at Steven "You're a good person Steven, better than any of us. This doesn't change that. I know you're still in there."

Steven silently cried and growled, trying to say something back. He couldn't. He tried again but words just couldn't come out. Tears spilled down his corrupted monster like face and fell to the ground, a couple landing on Bismuth. He tilted his head upwards and roared into the sky, frustrated but scared more than anything else. Bismuth placed both hands on Steven, before resting her head on him, attempting to hug him, even though he was at least four times bigger than her. Steven screamed again into the sky, and Bismuth swore for a second he almost sounded human.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Bismuth quickly pulled away from Steven and turned around to explain, when a spear whizzed by her and struck Steven. Steven roared again, this time out of pure anger. Blood leaked and spurted from where the spear had stabbed him. He turned his head to face his attackers. Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Garnet, Peridot and Connie all stood there armed with their weapons and ready to fight. Connie raises her sword and ran towards Steven, followed by Amethyst and Peridot.

"GUYS!" Bismuth screamed. "THAT'S.-" Steven roared, sending shock waves of raw power towards the crystal gems. Bismuth was thrown forwards and into the ground, while the others were ripped off their feet and thrown through the air. Peridot ended up slamming against a tree and poofed on impact. The other had softer landings but were still disoriented. Connie landed awkwardly on her arm, bending it the wrong way and breaking a bone.

Connie screamed in pain while Lapis flew towards Steven to avenge her friend. She turned the small amount of water she brought into a large blade and raised it to strike. Steven began to move forward, forcing Bismuth to roll out of his way so she wouldn't be crushed by his worm-like body. Lapis brought the blade down, which Steven blocked by bubbling himself. The water blade smashed uselessly against the bubble and Lapis scowled, groaning loudly with frustration. The bubble rapidly expanded, shoving Lapis backwards. The gems were momentarily confused that the creature could summon bubbled shields, but didn't piece two and two together.

The other Crystal gems attacked, Amethyst striking the bubble with her whip, while Garnet threw punch after punch. Pearl stood there posed to throw the spear once the bubble went down. None of them expected the ground to start cracking underneath their feet.

Large pink cracks spread from where Steven was, and they quickly became wider and wider until a gem or person could easily fall into it. Connie scrambled to get away from a crack that appeared a few inches away from her. She held her broken arm to her chest and used the other one to help push herself away from the cracks. She nearly backed herself into another one, but Pearl ran to her and stopped her before she could. Amethyst and Garnet continued their assault on the bubble while Lapis prepared to strike again.

"THAT'S STEVEN!" Bismuth finally yelled, hopping over the widening pink cracks. "IT'S STEVEN!" Everyone stopped.

Lapis was the first to speak. "THAT'S STEVEN! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" 

Bismuth shrugged as she hopped over a two foot gap in the ground. Pearl looked up at the still growing worm creature that was hidden in it's bubble. "That can't be Steven. It's huge!" She paused. "But he is a diamond." She looked at the spear stuck in his side. "Oh! I hurt Steven! How could I do such a-"

Pearl was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. Everyone turned back to see Steven burrowing underground, still protected by his bubble. Garnet and Amethyst resumed their efforts, only to have the bubble pop. The two of them were thrown backwards. Amethyst tumbled right into one of the cracks and only managed to save herself by grabbing on the edge with one hand. She quickly pulled herself up.

Steven was gone and in his place was a large hole where he had tunneled. 

"Shit." Bismuth mumbled.

. . .

Jasper waited at the edge of the forest, waiting for the crystal gems to finish dealing with Steven, so she could go mope again. She heard a distant rumbling. She turned back to the forest and searched for the source of the noise. She couldn't find anything, so she leaned against a tree and continued to wait. The rumbling only grew louder and closer. She continued to wait, feeling more and more anxious with every passing second. Then the rumbling was right below her. The ground vibrated and the rumbling noise blocked everything else out. She stumbled before falling backward. The rumbling moved past her and the ground stopped vibrating.

"What in the name of Pink was that?"

. . . 

Steven burrowed under the Earth, more angry and scared than he had ever been before. More than anything else in the world, he just wanted his father to hold him. But he was too large and too horrible. _I just want my dad._ It was such an immature thought for a sixteen year to have, but Steven couldn't care less. Everything was hurting, and he couldn't control himself. He had broken Connie's arm, and poofed Peridot. He hadn't even been trying his hardest and he had already taken down two of his loved ones.

With every second that passed he felt less and less human, less and less Steven. He realized with dread that soon there wouldn't really be a Steven, just some shadow of what he once was. He would be a mindless animal like all the other corrupted gems. 

He slowly moved upwards, tunneling up towards the surface. He has gone in the direction of his temple. He broke the surface, sending debris flying in ever direction, and pulled himself out of the hole. He crawled towards the temple, which was about ten yards away from him. He saw the van parked outside, and images of his dad flowed through his mind. He wanted to be held and hugged, and told that everything was going to be alright. He reached the temple.

He peered through the window and spotted his dad sitting on the ground reading. He wondered of his father knew where he was or what was happening. Greg turned his head and spotted Steven. He was frozen for a couple seconds, staring wide eyed at the large beast outside, that stood as tall as the temple itself.

Then he screamed, and scrambled backwards, away from window. _Dad, Dad it's me. He wanted_ to say, but all that came out were animalistic grunts and growls. Steven watched as his father ran over to the kitchen and hid behind the island. Steven could almost feel his heart breaking inside his chest.

"Woah." He turned around to see a freckled Lapis, the one he and Lapis had met briefly a month ago. She was flying using her water wings and had her face scrunched up in disgust. "Steven never mentioned they'd have monsters here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I cleaned up the city a bit and got rid of it. I mean I'd probably be doing everyone a huge favor."

_Shatter Her._

Steven jerked his head forward. The freckled Lapis reacted too slowly and was impaled by one of his horns, the tip going in through her chest and protruding out her back. She quickly poofed and her gem fell down to the sandy beach. Steven didn't even hesitate before slamming of his legs down on the gem, shattering it. 

It didn't really feel like Steven anymore. Steven was kind and helpful and weak. 

It was so much stronger than Steven could ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg's life hadn't been normal ever since he met Rose, the immortal gem alien, who he had turned out to actually be a dictator who faked her death. After she was gone he had Steven. He had been through crazy situations for years. The world almost ended, his child was nearly executed, his child was stolen as a baby by his other guardians, his child and his friend fused to create a new being, and a sad alien had stolen him from Earth because they were both mourning the same person.

So he wasn't surprised when he looked out his window and saw a monster staring back at him. He wasn't surprised, but he was still terrified. He ran behind the kitchen island and tried to make himself as small as possible. He heard the thing roar outside, a loud and horrible noise that shook the temple. He thought of Steven, who was still missing. He hoped he was safe. There was another roar outside that caused the temple to shake, and a few kitchen utensils fell to the floor.

Greg pulled out his phone and quickly texted Pearl. "Big monster, temple. HELP!" The temple shook again, and the glass shattered. Greg screamed and pulled his hands over his head. He really needed to get himself a weapon.

. . .

Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, and Garnet ran in the direction of the temple. Amethyst was taking Connie home, and finding a safe spot for Peridot's gem. Lapis flew ahead of the others, spotting the temple in the distance. Next to the temple she could see Steven. She wasn't sure if she could still call him that. He didn't resemble Steven in the slightest anymore.

The Steven worm thing was huge. 15 feet wide and 100 feet long. It's head was raised up, towering over the temple. It's head turned to look at Lapis and she froze. It's eyes burned with hatred and malice, the same kind she had used to see in herself. The Steven thing looked down at the temple and roared, shattering the glass windows. Lapis finally reached the beach, glad to be near water again. She raised her hands up to pull the water to her.

Steven's head snapped towards her, and he roared, sending her flying backwards. Her wings disappeared and she fell, disoriented, her head ringing. She landed on the ground hard, the sand only slightly cushioning her fall. She rolled off her back and onto her stomach and felt shards digging into her skin. She looked under her at the broken mess of what used to be a Lapis. Shattered.

She gasped and whipped her head around. One of Steven's limbs was raised and ready to crush her. She screamed and rolled out of the way, nearly avoiding being shattered herself. She reached her hands out and drew water from the ocean to make a pair of wings and a spear as a weapon. She quickly flew up high and out of Steven's reach as the other gems finally arrived.

"HE SHATTERED SOMEONE!" Lapis screamed at them. "HE-" A sharp pink disk flew through her neck. Her eyes widened as her head teetered before falling off the neck. The crystal gems watched in horror as the headless body floated there for a couple of seconds before poofing. The Steven thing watched is fall and began to move towards it. Bismuth ran forward, hands outstretched, hoping to catch the gem before he could reach it. She doubted that Steven would have any mercy on his old friend.

Behind Bismuth Pearl threw her spear, hoping to slow the thing down. The spear hit him, but he showed no signs of slowing. The gem hit the ground and Bismuth fell forward, grabbing it before he could. She quickly scrambled backwards as pointed limbs tried to squash her. Pearl summoned spear after spear, throwing them hoping that this time there would be more of an effect while Garnet went through multiple possible futures, trying to figure out a way to stop him without killing him.

"WHaT IS THAT THING!" Greg screamed from the porch. He was holding a frying pan as a weapon. (As if that could possibly help.)

"GO BACK INSIDE!" Garnet screamed back. She turned to Pearl. '"We need the other diamonds. Otherwise we'll-" She stopped as she thought about the many horrible possibilities she saw. "Please we need more power Pearl." Pearl nodded and ran off to find a warp pad. Garnet looked back over to the porch. Greg was still there. He was looking up at the thing, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes scrunched up. His eyes widened with realization.

He gasped. " IS THAT STEVEN!" Garnet gaped. How could he tell. Bismuth, who was still being actively chased by Steven answered.

"YEP! DO YOU THINK HE'LL LISTEN TO YOU?!" Greg gave her an are you kidding me look. Garnet looked through future possibilities, some of which contained a shattered Bismuth. She shook her head. Nope. She lunged at Steven, ready to Pummel her kid into the ground with her fists. Steven stopped chasing Bismuth and turned to Garnet. Garnet landed on the thing and began to punch as hard as she could. 

It's skin was rock hard, and her punches only dented it slightly. She groaned in frustration. She looked into the future. "Oh no."

Steven created a spiked bubble that quickly expanded outwards. Garnet barley avoided being impaled as the bubble threw her backwards. She landed in the sand with a loud thump. Bismuth ran away as fast as she could, happy that she was finally not being chased by the Steven thing. She felt Lapis reforming in her hands, probably eager to get back into the fight. Bismuth wasn't sure if she should be worried or grateful. 

Lapis reformed, her one arm slightly longer than the other, her one eye drooped down low, and had multiple missing fingers. Bismuth cursed, a habit she had picked up on after listening to humans. Lapis stumbled around as Steven's bubble popped. The beast eyed his three foes, deciding on who to shatter next. Greg was still panicking, his eyes watering as he stared at his son.

"STEVEN!" He yelled. The Steven thing turned to him, staring Greg down. Greg yelped and stumbled back as it stared at him. Greg tried not to make eye contact as he spoke. "Steven, it's me, your dad." He waited a second. The Steven thing hadn't killed him yet, so at least he had that going for him. "Steven, I don't know what's happening to you. I want-" He stopped trying to compose himself as he began to cry. "I want to help you. You're still." The thing leaned forward until it's head was hovering above the railing of the porch. "You're still my little baby boy. I love you so much." Greg broke down into a fit of sobs. 

Bismuth watched the two of them, her eyes watering a bit as well. The deformed Lapis tripped over her own feet and Bismuth caught her. "Just poof me." Lapis whispered. Bismuth complied, knowing that she wouldn't be any help in this condition. Greg continued to talk Steven down.

"Please Steven, come back to me. We all need you safe. I know it hurts right now, but we want to make it better" The thing shifted forward, so it's face was a mere foot from Greg. Greg moved forward and placed his hand on it's nose. Garnet watched from the ground. _The diamonds might be coming._ She cringed, knowing how insensitive the diamonds could be. _They might make him angry again._

"Steven, is that you." A voice spoke from behind them. It was spoken assertively and confidently, just like the diamond herself. The thing turned away from Greg and turned to the diamonds, thankfully still looking calm. Yellow made a disgusted face as she stared at it. "You can't be serious Pearl. That can't be Steven." Pearl, who was sitting on Yellow's shoulder, whispered something to her. "How . . . how did he get like this. He's a monster"

"Shut up." Bismuth spat. Yellow startled a bit, still not used to being called out."We are in a delicate situation right now, and you being a dick, which is not helping." Yellow huffed as Blue walked up behind her. She had the same look of disgust when she spotted Steven. "You two Blue. Not a word. We brought you here for help, not judgement."

"Thank goodness White isn't here." Yellow remarked. Garnet and Bismuth cringed. They would tell them later. Blue walked over to Steven, who rose so they were the same height.

Blue placed her hands on either side of his face. "Oh my, things aren't looking good right now are they. I promise they'll get better. You never stay mad for long. You'll go back to your usual happy self in no time, I know it." She kissed his forehead. "Trust me, I've seen it before, although it's never been this extreme, and I know that after a couple of days it'll be like nothing ever happened. That's one of the reasons we love you Pink." She rested her head on Steven's, her arms wrapping around to hold him.

Then a horn was shoved through her stomach and protruded out her back. Blue gasped, her arms dropping down to her sides, before she proofed. Yellow inhaled sharply as a blue diamond fell down to the sand.

"STEVEN WHAT IS WRONG-"

_Crack_

And just like that Blue Diamond was gone, and Yellow diamond no longer wanted to fix things

"Fuck." Bismuth whispered.


End file.
